The Webs Aren't Mine
by DarianTerrell
Summary: After discovering a small strand of the venom symbiote, Adam's body begins to change. With his strong will and the help of his girlfriend, he manages to fight off and contain the symbiote. Knowing what this evil is capable of, he seeks out Peter Parker, founder of Parker Industries for help. But before he gets there, the symbiote breaks loose near a school and attaches itself to a
1. 1

5:45 a.m. Adam's phone begins to blare a loud obnoxious alarm. It vibrates furiously and slowly neared the edge of his bedside table. Groaning, he flips himself over, presses the snooze button, and quickly turns back over to stay warm. Barely a minute later and his phone begins to ring again, this time because of a phone call.

Who did I assign that ringtone to? He thought groggily. What idiot would be calling at 5am?

The call went to voicemail and before it rang again, Adam had figured it out. Kara.

Adam flipped over quickly and reached out with his right arm. Flicking his wrist, a web shot out sticking to the phone. Adam yanked the web back, pulling his phone towards him and leaving the charger behind. He caught it in mid air and answered the phone.

"Hey what's up? I was downstairs getting coffee,"

He lied, trying to sound alert. "You ready to do this or what?"

"I am SO EXCITED!" Kara shrieked. "I can't believe we are going to meet Spider-Man!"

"Whoa, slow down. We don't know for sure if we'll meet him." Adam says as he picks out clothes to wear? "I hope Mr.Parker will be able to fix this by himself. I don't need this to get blown out of proportion."

"But you know he has a direct line to Spider-Man. And you know Spider-Man has dealt with it before."

"Yeah, but it never made Spider-Man a huge, snarling-"

"Just try to be optimistic okay? This is gonna be awesome."

"Or it could be a waste of time." Adam replied setting his clothes on the bed.

"Hey, I gotta go alright? I have to act like I'm sick so I can call in for work today. "

"You had plenty of time to do that, what have you been doing these past few days?"

"Working on something special, you'll see in a bit."

"What is it?" Adam replied, curious.

"It's a surprise, and it's not ready yet. I really got to go. I'll see you at ten, okay?"

"Alright, bye."

Adam waits for Kara to hang up and begins to pull strands of web from his phone. Rubbing the sticky substance between his fingers, he begins to feel an itchy, burning sensation on his wrist. But he doesn't immediately notice the problem.

Getting into the shower, his wrist started to irritate him more. He started scratching it but it only made it worse. The itch started to burn hotter and hotter till finally Adam screamed, clutching his wrist. He turned the knob on the shower, switching the water to cold and sinking to the floor. He hadn't even realized how much damage he had done to his arm. The cool water washed away the blood but alot of his skin had been ripped up,. Somehow, it looked old and dry, like it was peeling off anyway.

Staring at his wrist he looked closely and saw where the blood originated from. The was a little slit in the center of his wrist, so small it was almost unnoticeable. He touched it with his forefinger, he could feel it sightly. He took his index finger and thumb and tried to peel it off, to no avail. Slowly, he stretched out his arm again, letting the water cool his arm, and he noticed that skin opened up a little. Closing his fist, A long silvery gray web shot out from his arm and stuck to the wall. It sent an eerie tingling sensation down his arm ask the way to his spine. He grimaced and ripped the web from his arm. After a few moments, the surrounding area started to get red again.

"I'm not going to keep dealing with this." Adam muttered as he stood up to finish his shower.


	2. 2

Adam checked the time on his watch while walking to the fridge.

5:52am.

He had to get to Parker Industries early to set up a personal meeting with Mr.Parker. By noon, that building would be packed with mindless fanatics clamoring for webware, Parker's newest smartwatch. He didn't want to be caught dead in the crowd, they'd never get to chance to see him. Adam opened the freezer and pulled out a small tupperware container. In it was small black goop that was clinging to the side, along with a whitish looking liquid that was frozen. Adam put his index finger on the side of the container and watched as the black goop slowly inched toward it.

"I'm surprised you aren't dead." Adam muttered, flipping the container around. The goop followed his finger until he went by the liquid. It was a mixture of bleach and hair dye. Adam remembered how it felt when it possessed him completely, and almost made him kill his girlfriend. He'd kill the damn thing now if they didn't need to give Parker a reason to help them. He pulled out his phone and looked for the nearest Dcycle, a motorized bike service that let's anyone rent bikes for a day. Luckily, there was one just down the block. He slipped the container in his jacket and headed out the door.

"HEY!" a voice shouted.

Adam turned around and saw a white car pull up close to him with someone waving their arm out.

The car came to an abrupt stop so close to Adam he imagined it running him over. In the car was Richard Guy, a elderly asian man that was one of Adam's clients.

"Where the hell are my photos boy?!"

 _Boy?_

Adam fought the urge to kick the side mirrors off his car.

"Oh, um, sorry Mr.Giles. I had an accident a few days ago. I got bit by a deadly spider while taking the photos, so I was out of commission for a bit."

Mr.Giles' jaw dropped. "Oh my God. How many photos did you get?"

 _Thanks for caring._ he thought.

"Three. Only three."

Giles looked at him blankly.

"So instead of getting my photos, you've been walking around the street, playing hopscotch. I thought you had a car. You had to sell it didn't you? Shame. Maybe you should get a real job instead of this social media photography mess."

Adam kept his composure. "I will have all twenty of your photos delivered to by tomorrow through email."

"Good. And you should really throw in a couple freebies since you were so late.

"I'll see what I can do." Adam sighed and turned away. "Have a good day."

"I will when I get my photos!" He shouted, pulling away.

Adam hopped on the bike and pulled out his phone to call Kara.

"Hello?" He started to ride the bike.

"Yo have you left your house yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, just barely. The slime surprisingly isn't dead."

"It's called a symbiote." She reminded him.

"Slime, goop, octopus ink, I don't care one bit. It almost ruined our lives."

"What container did you put it in?" She asked as he pulled up to a stoplight.

"It's in the same one." He replied, turning right.

"Are you stupid?! The chemicals will melt and kill it!"

"Don't worry," he told her. "It knows to stay away from it. It hates it."

"Fine. I'll meet you there at 11:00am, ok?"

"Yeah, assuming you can get through the line.

"I'm sure I will. And If I have any difficulties I have pepper spray in my purse for a reason."

Suddenly a black car with it's emergency lights on came careening down the street when the horn blowing nonstop. Adam saw it too late. He bounced off the windshield as his bike got mowed down b6 the driver. Hitting the asphalt with an actual smack disconnected him from the entire world for a second. He was somewhere between unconscious, or dead, just floating like a fly that accidentally fell in your drink. His lip was split and his nose broken. He legs were bent at odd angles and his right arm didn't even look like an arm anymore. His body started to heat up and he thought he was going into shock.

"Oh my God! Someone go check on that man!"

Adam lifted his head trying to pinpoint the voice and saw his phone laying a few feet away.

I can reach that. I can reach that. He thought, stretching out his left arm. As he struggled to grab the phone, two things in his peripheral caught his attention. The first thing was a young man jogging in the tracksuit running towards him. The second was the small tupperware container, and it was open.

Shit.

Adam dragged his body over to the container holding his screams of pain behind gritted teeth. Sliding the container over, the goop was still alive, wriggling furiously, and moving in the direction of the jogger. Adam couldn't think of anything else, so he grabbed it and closed his fist. The jogger finally caught up to him and gingerly helped him up.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Your legs look fine, but your arms a mess. Can you talk?"

Adam mumbled a small "Yeah." And almost started choking on his on blood.

"That lady over there already called the police. They should be here soon. Here's your phone."

He tried to hand the phone to Adam, but Adam kept his fist closed.

"What did you pick up? Is this arm messed up too?"

Against Adam's will, the jogger opened his hand. There was nothing in it.

"I thought you picked up something." The jogger shook his head.

 _No_. He thought sadly. _Something just picked me up._


	3. 3

"Adam which one should I pick, this fiery red, or this platinum silver?" Kara was holding two boxes of hair dye. Adam, had a huge headache and was only barely paying attention. They were both sitting on the barstools in Adam's kitchen, preparing to do Kara's hair.

"Your hair is dark black. Don't you need to bleach it first?" He asked, curious.

"Duh Sherlock. But I'm not focused on that right now, I'm focused on these colors." She shook both boxes in the air.

"Why did you buy both?" He sighed, rubbing his temples. "God, my head hurts. I'm not sure if that spider bit me or if you cracked my skull open with your phone."

"At least I killed it though," she shrugged. "You know I have arachnophobia. I almost left you there."

Adam rolled his eyes and pointed at the box of red hair dye. "Pick that one. I love the color red."

"I knew you would." She said smiling. "Go take a shower while I mix this up, you still have spider gunk on your head."

"Huh. I probably would've remembered that if you hadn't knocked me out and given me amnesia." He said as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Stop being so dramatic you big crybaby!" She playfully yelled back at him as she opened the container. Adam grabbed towels from the hall closet and closed the bathroom door. He took two pills for his headache before hopping into the shower.

Turning the knob to the hottest, Adam took a moment to let the hot water flow down his back, enjoying the scalding water. Then he grabbed the shampoo and poured a little onto his hands to lather his head.

"Huh..." He murmured, feeling a slight bump on his head. He pressed a little too hard and winced.

Shit. I gotta get her back for that sooner or later, deadly spider or not. He continued to lather his hair until he started feeling something sticky.

What the...? He tried to move his hands but they were now literally stuck to his head.

What the hell is this?! Adam started to panic. With all his strength, he struggled to pull his hands down. He managed to pull them down to his face and saw that they were covered in black goo, and it was moving, creeping down his arms.

"AHH!" He frantically tried to rip the goo off but his hands were useless.

"Kara...KARA!" He tried to move the shower curtain and slipped, his head hitting the brick wall with a loud thud. His vision began to fade just as the goo began to cover his eyes.

️️️️

Kara was playing music while working on her dye. In the midst of dancing, she noticed that the red hair dye mixture looked kinda pink. "Ew. What did I do wrong?" She picked up the box and started reading one of the sides.

"Adam hurry up! I need you to help me put this in so I don't miss a spot!" She shook the red dye solution a little, checking out color some more. "Maybe we should just buy another box."

"Kara!"

She heard Adam's muffled scream over the music.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Seconds later there was a huge thump! and then, complete silence. She paused the music on her phone and ran to the bathroom. The floor in front of the door was soaking wet. She put her hand on the knob and started to turn the handle.

"Adam? Are you okay in-ACH!" A massive black arm jutted straight through the door and picked her entire body up by her chest, knocking the wind out of her. All she could see was the big black arm that looked like it was made of pure oil. Suddenly the door broke off the hinges and the creature threw Kara down the hallway. She slid across the carpet , skinning her right arm and cheek. She looked up and the creature was just staring at her from down the hallway, grinning and hissing like a demon. It's tongue flicked around in the air like a snake that lost it's mind.

The symbiote took Adam! She thought, in shock. It's gonna kill me!

Hastily, Kara jumped to her feet and ran to the door, screaming. It stumbled after her sluggishly but quickly, smacking into the walls as it lumbered forward. Before she reached the door, the symbiote shot a web that stuck to her back yanking her back into the kitchen. She slammed into the cabinets and hit the floor, her back flaring with pain.

"Weak. So... Sso... WEAK!"

Did it, did he just talk to her?!

Kara leaned over to the side of the counter and saw that it was still a little ways away from her. What could she use to escape?

The hissing grew louder and closer as she tried to figure a way out. Finally she reached up in front of her and opened a drawer, pulling out a long kitchen knife. Turning around to throw it and the symbiote was staring dead into her eyes from across the counter, reaching out to pick her up.

"NO!" She screamed. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She started stabbing the wrist of the symbiote, trying to free herself from it's grasp. It's arm shook, but never let go. It raised her up to the counter and opened his mouth again.

"Weak... Weak. Grow... More." It's raspy voice snarled as its mouth widened to bite her head off. She kicked out and threw the knife at symbiote, who hissed louder as it him in the chest. It started to crush her, squeezing so hard she began to see spots. Kicking and fighting, she looked beside her and saw the hair dye mixtures. Stretching as far she could, she picked one up and threw it into the symbiote's mouth.

Instantly, it's tongue whitened and it's entire jaw melted off as it screamed in pure agony. It shoved her into the wall above the kitchen sink so hard the pictures fell and the wall shook, knocking food out of the cabinets.

This was her chance. If she could ignore the pain for a few moments, sure could escape. Kara quietly began to get off the counter when something changed. The symbiote's screaming died down and now she could only hear Adam screaming. Terrified for her life, she tiptoed around the counter and saw Adam's head but his body was still completely covered in the symbiote. His entire face was burning and blistering, so the chemicals from the dye had burned him too. He opened his eyes and saw her watching.

"Run, Kara! Get the hell out of here!" The symbiote started to creep neck up his neck.

"No! I'm not going to leave you! Just hang on!" She jumped and tried to run past him but Adam had no control. The symbiote used his right arm and shot a web directly at her ankle. It caught her and she fell to flat on her stomach, but she didn't give up. She ripped it off and kept running to his bedroom. Adam tried to regain control of his body, fighting against the symbiote and trying to keep it from covering his face again.

"Give up." It spoke to him. "GIVE UP!"

"Hell no!" He replied to the symbiote and himself. "I'm not letting you beat me!"

"Jussst help me!" It screamed in his mind. "I... Too weakk... Can't survive..."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Adam slammed his head against the wall.

The symbiote made Adam stand up and head towards the hallway, where Kara went.

"Save me... I save you." The symbiote echoed into his mind

Save me from what? He wondered.

"The spider."


	4. 4

"What does the spider have to do with anything? If it was venomous I'd be dead already. And even though it isn't, You possessed the spider and attacked me in the first place!" Adam began to feel his arms and legs again, even though the symbiote had covered more of his face. Maybe it actually was weak.

Suddenly, Kara came bolting down the hallway, carrying something in her hand. Adam, now mostly in control, backed away from her while trying to keep his face from being covered up.

"Kara, what are you doing?!" He shouted.

"I'm going to save you!" She replied back, rumbling through the kitchen drawers. "We've seen Spiderman fighting it dozens of times on the news. We know Venom's weaknesses!"

"VENOM?!" The symbiote roared in Adam's head, enraged. Adam lost all control and the symbiote completely took him over again. The black goo expanded and grew, making Adam's body three times as big as before.

"WE ARE NOT VENOM!"

The symbiote charged at her like a bull in Pamplona, running through Adam's counter top like it was nothing. Kara turned away and raised her arms towards the symbiote, a long liter used for grilling in her right hand, and a cologne bottle in the left. As soon as the creature lunged she sprayed the cologne and pulled the trigger, blowing a blast of fire into the symbiote's face. It reeled backwards and fell over a chunk of Adam's counter top, still screeching like a cat birthing demons.

Kara smiled and steadied her breath. I can do this. She told herself. I can beat this.

She stood over the monster, cologne and liter ready. Adam's face was visible again.

"You did it!" He exclaimed. "Quick, my arms!"

Still fighting the symbiote, Adam had to forcefully slam his arm against the ground to keep it there. Kara rushed to his side and got to work, blasting the icky blackness off his skin.

"You'll die without me." The symbiote spoke to Adam, but it's voice was fading away.

"You couldn't even comprehend what I gave you."

"Adam, what's wrong?" Kara asked. The symbiote was now down to his waist, leaving him barechested. His body grew warmer than usual and he began to sweat.

"Huh?" He replied. "How... Will I die... without you?" Adam murmured the last words as his body slumped over to the side. The rest of the symbiote slid off him like baby oil and skittered across the floor, running up the wall.

"NO!" Kara panicked. She looked briefly at Adam then got up and tried to catch the symbiote, finally cornering it with the cologne and liter.

"What did you do to him?!" She shouted. "Tell me, Venom!"

The symbiote writhed angrily and hissed before finally jumping out of his corner, lunging in for the kill. Kara reached up into one of the broken cupboards and pulled out a big tupperware container. In swift motion she caught it and slammed it on the kitchen stove, turning all knobs on high.

It told Adam he needs it to survive. I hope there's no truth in that.

She kneeled over beside Adam, calling 911. Adam, baby, I need you to wake up for me okay?" She felt his pulse. Still beating. His chest was still rising. But his body was heating up like a human microwave.

"Hey, come on Adam, come on." She fanned him and slapped his cheeks softly. His eyes fluttered and hers filled with hope. "Hey, can you hear me? Hey!"

"HEY!" Adam blinked and looked around. He was still at the crash site. The jogger looked more concerned than before, and had his hand on Adam's shoulder.

Why was I thinking about that? He wondered.

"You weren't." said the jogger, smiling. It was a different smile now, it felt off. "I was."

Adam started to back away. "You can read my mind?" He asked, standing up. All of his injuries had been healed.

"No," the jogger replied, his face going slack. Suddenly, his eyes went black as the goo came pouring out of them, covering up his entire body.

"BUT WE CAN!" the symbiote snarled, charging at Adam.


End file.
